


A Ruff Day

by Blackbeyond



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Fics [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry gets turned into a dog, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sexual content happens after he turns back, Tumblr Prompt, dog!harry, that's the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, how was he supposed to know what liquid was coffee and what was apparently a dog potion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Ruff Day

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous asked: Omg I have a prompt and I don't know how to talk to like I saw this post that was about a puppy that followed it's owner around everywhere and cried when it couldn't see them, so they brought it into the shower and put it in the basket on the wall WHICH WAS ADORABLE so I thought what if Harry or Eggsy did that with their puppy and the other saw it and died of the cuteness... Or, what if Harry or Eggsy was the perving puppy. So two very different ideas and I can't handle it help_

He was a dog. He, Harry Hart, was a dog. With four legs. And fur. Even though a few moments ago he had been a man. With two arms. And no fur.

What was his life? Harry trots down the halls of Kingsman, pondering this question, mind still capable of human thought while he body was trapped in such a small furry body. He hadn’t passed a mirror since he found himself on all fours, so he had no idea what animal he was truthfully, but he felt like a dog, and a bark came from his throat when he attempted to speak earlier. So, dog it was.

He probably should have been paying more attention to what was in Merlin’s lab. He knew the man liked to experiment with different chemicals and compounds, but he didn’t think Merlin would have left one of his concoctions by the coffee pot. Honestly, how was he supposed to know what liquid was coffee and what was apparently a dog potion?

Oh! Eggsy! Harry automatically began to pant happily as he caught a whiff of what he instinctively knew to be his protegee’s scent, picking up his pace to find the young man. Luckily, he didn’t have to go far, little legs traveling very slowly, when Eggsy walked out from a nearby hallway, still dressed in his Kingsman uniform from his latest mission.

“Eggsy!” Harry cried out happily, but all Eggsy heard was excited yapping, the blond looking down to see a hyper Border Collie puppy wagging its tail at him.

“Hey boy,” Eggsy cooed, bending down to pet the pup, marveling at how soft its coat was, searching the fur for a collar. “Are ya lost little guy?”

No, Harry wasn’t lost! He had Eggsy right here! Eggsy who smelled really really good, Harry thinks, nose poking into Eggsy’s side, the younger man chuckling as Harry scents him happily.

“I wonder if yer one of the pups for the new recruits,” Eggsy murmurs, picking Harry up, an aggravated bark his response. “Or not?”

Harry preened as Eggsy seemed to understand him, curling up against Eggsy’s chest, a firm heater for his newly small body. 

Eggsy smiles fondly at the new pup, placing a kiss behind it’s furry ears as it begins to vibrate, verbally content to be cradled in his arms. He continued down the hall towards his room, laughing when the pup yelped from sudden movement, claws latching onto Eggsy’s suit to hold on.

“What am I going to do with you?” Eggsy wonders once he reaches his room, opening the door to see JB lounging on his bed snoring away. The pup lets out a whine when Eggsy places it onto the bed so he could get undressed to take a shower. His last mission had left him covered in sweat and splatters of blood and he would prefer to be clean as soon as possible.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be out soon,” Eggsy assured the pup, trying to ignore the bright brown eyes staring up at him. “Don’t look at me like that.”

Eggsy turned around to head into the bathroom, grabbing a fresh pair of pants and a towel along the way. He hadn’t even shut the door when a cry came from the other room, the pup whimpering and hopping off the bed to follow Eggsy into the bathroom.

“Hey no boy, I have to shower,” Eggsy sighs, shooing the pup away, but the only response was another cry, little brown eyes shiny with puppy tears.

“I…fine,” Eggsy caves, picking up the Border Collie and bringing it into the shower with him, settling the pup in the corner shower rack, pup nestling into the basket.

\----

Harry didn’t like that Eggsy was going to leave him alone. JB smelled too much like Eggsy and Harry didn’t like it. Harry should smell like Eggsy! And Eggsy should smell like Harry! And when Eggsy took off his uniform, all of Harry’s scent went with it, Eggsy’s bare skin covered in the scent of all his colleagues. Not enough of just Harry. So he sat patiently as Eggsy hummed in the shower, scrubbing away the scent of foreigners, blood washing down the drain until all Harry could smell was the deeply ingrained scent of Eggsy’s family.

“You alright there boy?” Eggsy asks, looking up at him. Harry barked happily, tongue reaching out but stopping far short of Eggsy. He’s rewarded with a laugh, Eggsy scratching him behind the ears and praising him, and Harry licks the hand petting him enthusiastically. “Yeah, you’re good,” Eggsy says, removing his hand to grab the body wash.

If Harry were human, he would probably be blushing right now, but as a dog he felt no shame, ogling his human, his Eggsy, as Eggsy turned around to wash off his back, water sliding down his muscular shoulders and down to his tight arse before disappearing into the drain. It was a nice view. It would be nicer if he could appreciate it, but Eggsy didn’t smell like him and it was off putting.

\----

Eggsy was washing off the last of the soap when the pup began to bark, frustrated and tiny, wriggling around the shower basket.

“What’s wrong boy?” Eggsy asked, turning off the water and picking up the pup as he exited the shower. The pup just continued to bark and squirm, Eggsy leaving his towel in the bathroom to take the pup into his room when suddenly there was no more pup. Instead, in his arms was a slightly dazed (and naked) Harry.

“Hi,” Eggsy squeaked, face turning red while Harry turned his focus onto him, mind clear now.

“Hello Eggsy,” Harry rasped, voice hoarse as he recovered from his barking as a dog. 

“You…were a dog?” Eggsy asks, trying to ignore how his still wet body was sliding against Harry’s. Trying to ignore how hard he was against Harry’s thigh.

“Yes, a mix up with some liquid in the Merlin department,” Harry muses, fully aware of Eggsy’s interest.

“I-I see,” Eggsy stutters, trying to put some distance between them before he slips on the floor, water having pooled beneath him as he stood dripping beside Harry. “Sorry!” he gasps, landing on top of Harry, both of them wincing at the impact.

“I don’t mind,” Harry purrs, the feeling of Eggsy heavy on him pleasing him, his own cock hardening against the younger man. Eggsy bites his lip, flushing as he watches Harry’s darken and the older man’s tongue poking out to wet his lips.

“You don’t?” Eggsy murmurs, eyes following the movement of Harry’s tongue, imaging the feel of it on his skin.

“Not at all.” And then Harry’s mouth is on his. Eggsy moans as Harry rolls them over, slick bodies moving against each other as they take and give as best they can, hands exploring each other’s bodies.

\----

JB wakes up two hours later and yawns, lapping at his paws and stretching, taking a few moments to get his bearings before the stench of sex assaulted his nostrils. Fuck the pug thinks, whining as the strength of the smell, poking his head over the edge of the bed to see his Eggsy and the Harry man on the floor, limbs intertwined and covered in fluids.

Finally he thinks, hopping down from the bed and avoiding the couple, exiting the room through the small dog door. Maybe Roxy lady would feed him while Eggsy was occupied.

**Author's Note:**

> I am [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
